


I’m a Hex Girl

by lacefrontjoon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fluff, Girl Band, Guitarist Hyunjin, Hex Girls - Freeform, Minor Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, No Angst, No proofreading, Shape Shifter Yoongi, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, They're all lesbians, Useless Lesbians, Vampire Kim Hyunjin, Vampires, bassist yves, consentual blood drinking, drummer olivia hye, established choi yerim | choerry/son hyejoo | olivia hye, goth hyunjin, hex girls inspired, human heejin, hyunjin and heejin are soulmates, idk how to tag this is my first fic, sorry if it sucks, vampire hyunjin, vampire olivia hye, werewolf yves, witch hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacefrontjoon/pseuds/lacefrontjoon
Summary: When Yerim invited Heejin to a club to watch her new girlfriend perform, she didn't expect to fall for the lead singer at first glance,she also didn't expect to see Yerim's girlfriend drink her blood after the show ended or to meet her soulmate, or for her to be a vampire and a witch.alternatively, heejin goes to see a show by the group the Hex Girls and finds her 'verus animae vinculum'-- her true bonded soul.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 60





	I’m a Hex Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au on this platform so I hope you enjoy! I was supposed to write this for Heejin's birthday but I got busy with school, so I wanted to write it for Hyunjin's birthday, but that also didn't work out lol
> 
> covid-19 doesn’t exist in this au!!
> 
> follow me on twitter: @YUNHODIOR
> 
> I also made a playlist for this! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4L2WKiYfyMkQD9o9TwKldZ?si=rJZWrqjKSduTGfvugGsUKg

Heejin felt a chill up her spine as she stood in front of the club that yerim told her to be at. she looked up at the big sign that spelled out the word “dusk” in bright red neon lights. she grabbed her phone to let yerim know that she was outside the door with the bouncer looking at her weirdly. not even two minutes later, when the bouncer was gonna yell at her for wasting his time, yerim opened the door and smiled at her.

“unnie!” she grabbed her arm and pulled her into the club without giving the bouncer much thought.

“hey,” heejin said, taking in the club’s interior. the red lighting and the fog machine should be typical in a club, but with the black walls and the people around inside make the place feel so eerie. “so, why are we here? no offense but this doesn’t seem like your typical scene.”

“I told you that you’re meeting my girlfriend today,” she whined “i can’t believe you forgot.”

“you told me in the middle of me doing my essay at like 3 in the morning.” she laughed now that she remembered when yerim told her.

“touche.” yerim laughed. she pushed through to a front of the stage. the felt the bass deep in her body as they walked, the drums hitting heavy. she looked up on the stage to see the instrumental band, who were dressed like how heejin would dress on a normal day, except darker. she doesn’t usually listen to this kind of music, but she really likes it. the song playing seems to be more of an upbeat rock song.

“so right now, the band thats playing right now is called JMX.” yerim smiled, bobbing her head to the music.

“I like them,” heejin smiled, swaying around to the music as she was starting to get a feel for it.

“the next band, the hex girls, is the band that my girlfriend’s in, hyejoo. she’s the drummer,” yerim danced closer to heejin, wrapping her arms around her waist. “i think you’re really gonna like them.”

“you know i’m very hard to please when it comes to music. what if-“ she got cut off by the song ending, and the crowd cheering. the lights faded from red to purple, with other lights being a red violet, and heejin could see the silhouette of the workers moving the drums and the band walking off stage. heejin turns fully to the stage, wanting to see yerim’s girlfriend up close, but before she could, all the lights cut off. a couple of yells were heard before purple lights came on and the other band was on stage, with their instruments and all. the lights on stage were still off, so heejin could only see the silhouettes of the band. before heejin could question how they did that so quickly, the first strum of the guitar played out. it felt like a cold shock to heejin’s heart, frozen in place. the crowd cheered as more notes followed.

the white spotlight turned on above the drummer first, her dark green hair contrasting with her red and black eye makeup. her black lips smirking as the cheers grew louder. her glittery black drums shined under the lights.

“that hyejoo, my girlfriend!” yerim smiled, shaking her arms.

heejin kept looking until the next light turned on, right under another girl to her left. her short white hair shined bright under the lights. she had a black bat shaped bass in her arms. the crowd cheered again as she flipped her hair, showing that the bottom of her hair is black.

The next light turned on, to the right, showing a girl with half white hair, half black hair. Heejin’s heart stopped as she saw her, needing to see more of her. _her. her. her._

“y-yerim.” she cleared her throat, her throat feeling dry all of the sudden. “who is she?”

“the guitarist? that’s hyunjin unnie. she’s the main singer.” yerim said.

hyunjin. hyunjin. _hyunjin._ heejin can’t help but keep repeating her name over and over again. _hyunjin. hyunjin. hyunjin._ god she feels like her hearts about to burst. she feels like she can’t breathe. _in. out. in. out._ the guitars rings out again and the white lights cut off, all that’s left is the purple and red lights.

the bass player started playing, finally adding to the song. the drums soon started playing too, the song actually starting instead of the intro the guitar added. all three members banged their heads to the tempo, the crowd following their moves. heejin was the only one that stood frozen, still staring at the guitarist.

a white spotlight in front of them turned on, giving heejin the best view of the guitarist as she started singing. heejin’s heart stopped as she heard her voice. he voice was light and soothing, not how she expected at all given her appearance and the sound of the band. but it somehow fit the group at the same time. she sings facing the crowd, heejin begging in her head that she would look at her.

seems like her begging worked, because she glances down to where heejin is and makes eye contact with her. hyunjin freezes for a second and heejin knows, that she’s going through the same thing that she’s going through. she’s good at hiding it though, as heejin blinks and it seems like hyunjin composes herself effortlessly. she doesn’t stop staring at heejin though, and it makes heejin feel like she’s on fire.

“oh my god,” yerim says in her ear, over the music. “unnie is staring right at you.”

“y-yea.” heejin stutters. hyunjin stops singing, the bassist singing in her place. heejin feels like hyunjin is staring directly into her soul. she wants to hide but she also doesn’t. she wants to look at hyunjin and have heejin look at her.

hyunjin returns to the mic, singing the chorus, but still looking at heejin. anyone normal would find it really creepy, but heejin isn’t any better— she’s still looking at hyunjin.

she feels like she was pulled away from a trance as yerim pulled her towards her, and made her look at her.

“let’s dance” yerim smiled. heejin smiled back, and started dancing with her. she closed her eyes, letting the music take her over. she could feel the vibrations in her bones, hyunjin’s beautiful voice filling her ears.

“if you want, i can give you hyunjins number by the end of this,” yerim yelled into heejins ears. heejin could practically feel her smirk as she said those words. “you guy have been flirting with your eyes for like a whole minute.”

heejin turned back to look at hyunjin, meeting her eyes again. she quickly turned to yerim before she was stuck in that trance again, and nodded, not trusting her voice right now. yerim laughed, pulling heejin closer.

“oh my god! my unnie is all grown up!” she giggled. heejin could help but laugh with her, hitting her arm lightly.

“shut up.” she laughed. they both go back to dancing, a new voice singing the song. heejin turned to see that yerim’s girlfriend was the one singing right now. she made a little bit of eye contact with hyunjin before turning to yerim. they danced some more before the song was over, the crowd applauding. heejin couldn’t lie, the song was amazing, she needs to hear more of hyunjin’s voice.

“okay,” hyunjin said into the mic, pushing her hair out of her face. “my name is thorn, our bassist is yves, our drummer is olivia hye and we are the hex girls.” she smirked, the crowd cheering.

“for those who don’t know about us, our genre is…. all over the place.” hyunjin laughed.

“thats an understatement.’” yves laughed.

“we’re a group that makes music that we want to make, and we want to make a lot, but trust me you’ll enjoy it.” hyejoo said.

“next song is a 80s inspired rock song called la di da, hope you guys like it.”

-

heejin is exhausted. she’s been dancing with yerim for about an hour now. she should feel like passing out, but she still feels like she has so much energy left over. her body is telling her to take a break but it also feels like its been over-caffeinated.

“thank you for tonight. you guys are a wonderful crowd, really,” hyunjin smiled into the mic. heejin shouldn’t find such a sweaty girl hot but jesus christ. heejin feels like her heart is about to combust. the girls get off the stage and the crew wheels out hyejoo’s drums and pushed them backstage. they all walk towards the backstage entrance, hyejoo motioning yerim and heejin to follow with a pull of her finger. yerim grabs heejin’s hand and pulls her towards the backstage door, trying to catch up to them.

“that was amazing wasn’t it?” yerim asked as they got closer to the door.

“it was, like actually mind-blowing. i don’t think i’ve ever seen a live show with such presence and energy.”

“that’s my babies,” yerim smiled like a proud mom. “come on, it’s time to meet them.”

heejin’s heart skipped a beat. she doesn’t think she’s ready to meet hyunjin but at the same time if she doesn’t meet her she’ll probably go insane. she takes her to the the door labeled “the hex girls” and knocks on the door. heejin hears a quiet ‘come in’ before yerim opened the door, and pulled her inside. the room was empty except for yerim’s girlfriend sitting on the couch, chugging a water bottle.

“hey baby,” yerim smiled, sitting next to her. while heejin was sitting down yerim snuck a kiss on the cheek but heejin pretended not to notice it. “you guys were fantastic— each stage just keeps getting better and better!” hyejoo blushed and looked nervously towards heejin.

“hi, i’m heejin, yerim’s best friend.” she smiled. she knows that being under yerim’s attention can be at times overwhelming.

“hey, i’m hyejoo, i’m yerim’s girlfriend.” she smiled back.

“oh! where’s hyunjin? i want to introduce them!” yerim jumped, looking around the room. 

“her and sooyoung are getting some fresh air outside. they’ll be back in a sec.” heejin felt her face getting warm at the thought of seeing hyunjin.

“oh okay,” yerim said. she scooted closer to hyejoo and twirled her hair.

“um, I’m gonna go use the bathroom. where is it?” heejin got up and out of the room, she didn’t want to see something like that so soon after meeting hyejoo. she admits that they’re cute together, but that doesn’t mean that she wants to see them sucking faces anytime soon— and it seemed like it was heading in that direction. she waited outside the door, checking her phone for a couple of minutes to give them some privacy. 

she texted yerim for her to look at later— she knows that she’s not gonna look at it anytime soon

**bun bun:**

_you owe me_

_I can’t believe u brought me here just so u could make out with your gf >:(((_

_ur lucky that her band was really good lol_

_okay i’m coming back in now_

heejin sighed and turned around, opening the door.

“okay lovebirds, shows over.” heejin looked up to see hyejoo in the crook of yerim’s neck, blood dripping down from the spot that her lips were on with her eyes closed. hyejoo looked up, eyes pitch black, looking right at heejin. heejin took a step back, heart beating erratically in fear. yerim turned around, looking at heejin. she opened her mouth to say something but before she could heejin turned around and ran out of there. she could hear shouts of her name being called behind her, but she didn’t turn around. she looked behind her quick to see if any of them were following her. she was almost out of the backstage area until she ran into someone and fell down to the floor.

“i’m sorry,” heejin started, looking up. she froze when she saw hyunjin standing over her, with her arm held out. heejin took it and got up, looking at hyunjin in the eyes.

“um, hi, I’m Hyunjin— well I’m Thorn but my real name is Hyunjin.”

“hi Hyunjin, I’m Heejin.” she said. hyunjin opened her mouth to say something before being interrupted by someone behind heejin.

“heejin!” heejin turned around to see yerim and hyejoo, who both looked worried. heejin all of the sudden remembered why she was running and took a step behind her.

“i’m fine! im just gonna pretend that i didn’t see when i thought i saw.” heejin laughed awkwardly.

“heejin, it’s fine to be scared, but let us explain it— let me explain what was happening, please.” hyejoo begged.

“can we just talk about this another day? my head is about to explode,” heejin said. “i’ll listen just, not right now. I need some alone time.”

“um, i have no idea what’s going on, but, here,” heejin turned towards hyunjin, who just looked confused. she handed a card to heejin with a lot of her information— including her phone number. “just call me, please.” hyunjin smiled and walked away from the scene, which heejin is glad for. she can’t handle both _whatever_ she just saw and hyunjin, not both at the same time.

“heejin,” yerim started before heejin interrupted.

“i’ll see you at home yerim. nice meeting you hyejoo, hyunjin.” she said before walking away. she ignored the calls of her name and continued walking home.

“what the fuck, what the fuck, who the actual fuck?” heejin sighed, mind trying to wrap itself around what she just saw. vampires can’t be real— there’s no way that vampires are real. but how would you explain what was happening between yerim and hyejoo?

she got her front door in record time. she punched in her code before taking off her shoes at the door and going straight to her room. she flopped on top of the bed, grabbed her cooky plushie and screamed into it. she lifted her head up and looked at the plushie.

“cooky, i think vampires are real.” she whispered, hugging the stuffed bunny.

————

heejin woke up to her neighbors yelling again. it was the third time that week. she rubbed her eyes and noticed she didn’t take of her makeup at night. she groaned and got up to go to the bathroom. as she walked out of her room to go to the bathroom, she saw yerim and hyejoo sitting on the couch, wide awake. she paused and looked at them before continuing to the bathroom.

“heejin,” yerim started before heejin interrupted her.

“not yet. let me brush my teeth before we start.” heejin sighed, and closed the door of the bathroom. she grabbed her makeup remover and got rid of the excess makeup on her face that didn’t come off on her pillow. afterwards she got her toothbrush and started brushing. she started planning a scheme to crawl out of her bathroom window to escape both of them before deciding that it’d be a bad idea. she knows yerim, she knows that she was probably overthinking the whole situation, so she needed to talk with her as soon as possible.

she rinsed her mouth, dried up and got out of the bathroom. hyejoo and yerim turned to look at her, both of them obviously scared of how heejin would react. heejin sat down on the love chair across from them, waiting for them to start.

“so…..” heejin said.

“right so, I’ll start, obviously,” hyejoo said, grabbing yerim’s hand. “ um, so I don’t know where to start so I’ll just rip off the bandaid… I’m a vampire. I’ve been a vampire for about 10 years, I’m only 19 years old— I’m not like Edward Cullen or anything. and, yea… i don’t know what else to say so just ask away I guess…”

“um,” heejin didn’t know where to start. she had so many questions but didn’t know where to even start. “how did you turn?”

“my dad got turned so he turned me so we could live together forever. I found hyunjin and sooyoung unnie and they’ve been with me ever since-“

“wait, so sooyoung and hyunjin are vampires too?” heejin asked, eyes bugging out of her skull.

“well, sooyoung is a werewolf and hyunjin is a vampire and a witch,” hyejoo scratched the back of her neck. “they aren’t old either, sooyoung is 22 years old and hyunjin is 20 years old. hyunjin was a witch but my dad attacked her so I turned her.”

“oh,” so the girl heejin likes is a vampire and a witch— oh god what if what she’s feeling is a spell she’s under. “were you turning yerim yesterday?”

“no unnie!” yerim said. “she was just drinking my blood. I let her do it— it was fully consentual and she didn’t pressure me, it was my own choice.”

“okay…. i have one more question.”

“okay go ahead.”

“ever since I looked at Hyunjin yesterday she’s all I can think about. I couldn’t break eye contact with her until yerim turned me away. my heart starts beating out of my chest and my brain is going crazy without her…. am I under a spell?”

“holy shit heejin-ssi—“

“you could call me unnie-“

“heejin unnie, I think you’re her verus animae vinculum.”

————

heejin laid down on top of her bed, staring up at the celling, hugging her cooky plushie to her chest. verus animae vinculum. hyejoo explained to her that it meant they had a bonded soul— two halves of the same whole.

after heejin panicked thinking it meant that hyunjin was gonna absorb her, hyejoo further explained that it just meant that they were meant for each other. it didn’t have to be romantic— it could platonic or family.

hyejoo explained everything, she said she had to go to a rehearsal for hex girls next show. she left yerim with a kiss and heejin with a wave before leaving the apartment. heejin walked straight to her room and has been laying down on her bed ever since then. yerim yelled out something about making them hot chocolate.

bonded soul. heejin never had problems with commitment but this seemed a bit to extreme. she didn’t even know hyunjin’s last name for christ sake. but at the same time, it make sense. ver since she looked at hyunjin everything about her felt safe and right. heejin just wished it was a normal crush and not some supernatural thing.

“whats going on in that cute brain?” yerim asked at the doorway, with two mugs in her hands. heejin sat up as yerim sat down next to her, handing heejin her mug of hot chocolate.

“thanks yerim,” she smiled weakly. “this whole… bonded souls thing.”

“ah, verus animae vinculum.” yerim nodded.

“yea,” she sighed. “it’s just a bit much. its a harder pill to swallow than finding out hyejoo is a vampire— and that’s just… a lot. and the main problem is that i’m not even apposed to it! i’m totally fine if i end up with hyunjin for the rest of my life! isn’t that just weird as fuck?”

“honestly.. yea. but ever since hyejoo entered my life i’ve embraced the weird. and i know its scary to trust fate and actually feel like it right, but i mean, doesn’t it feel nice to think that someone was made for you?”

heejin looked down at her mug. it does feel nice. but she can’t help thinking about the worst case scenario. she blew on the hot chocolate and took a sip.

“how would you feel if you found out that hyejoo was made for you, and you were gonna end up together in some regards?”

“i think you know the answer to that,” yerim smiled. “i’m a big softie when it comes to her. she’d be the one to have a problem with it if anything.”

“yea.” heejin smiled, taking another sip of the drink. “so i should text her, right?”

“wait you still haven’t texted her yet? what are you waiting for?”

—

heejin put in the numbers from hyunjin’s card that she gave her. she can hear yerim squeal next to her as as she starts typing out a message.

**Heej**

_hi it’s heejin! sorry im texting u so late lol_

**hyunjin**

_hi heejin_

_its no problem_

_i heard from hyejoo that you guys were talking about vampire things so i get it_

**heej**

_yea lol it was just a lot to process_

_but its all cool now!!! im good with the vampire things_

**hyunjin**

_what about witch thing?? did hyejoo explain that_

_nvm its too soon_

**heej**

_no actually!!_

_please im so curious!!_

**hyunjin**

_o really??_

_omg okay where do i start??_

**heej**

_just start anywhere lol_

_idk anything so anywhere would be good_

**hyunjin**

_um im pretty much what you would expect from a witch???_

_Im what you would call a gray witch_

_i delve in both light and dark magic (responsibly!!!)_

**heej**

_ooooo_

_how did you go into witchcraft??_

**hyunjin**

_oh well i was born into a witch family_

_they’re just dark magic tho_

**heej**

_isn’t that like bad??_

_i’m sorry it just sounds bad_

**hyunjin**

_no it’s cool lol_

_yea,, they’re the reason that i still use dark magic_

_it’s hard to drop something you were born to do_

heejin looked up from her phone for a second, rolling over onto her back.

“what happened?” yerim asked.

“nothing, i just don’t know how to keep the conversation going. i kinda drove us to a dead end.” heejin sighed.

“invite her to your birthday!” yerim smiled, putting her mug down.

“holy shit, i forgot about my birthday.”

“i know,” yerim shrugged. “that’s why you have me.”

heejin lifted the phone up to her face and started typing.

**heej**

_okay totally off topic but i was wondering if you wanted to come over for my birthday??_

_it’s the 19th and yerims already planned a little party_

**hyunjin**

_would it be too much for me to say “OMG YES!!!”??_

**heej**

_omg you’re so cute_

_WAIT DISREGARD THE LAST MESSAGE€\\*|_

**hyunjin**

_lol_

_what last message??_

**heej**

_thank you_ 🥺🥺

**hyunjin**

_lol so what time should i go??_

_oh well i guess i’ll go with hyejoo??_

_can i invite sooyoung?? it’d feel weird without her there_

**heej**

_of course!!_

_the more the marrier!!_

**hyunjin**

_okay cool thank you_

_okay i have to go now but i’ll text you later??_

**heej**

_yes yes will_ 🥰🥰

**hyunjin**

_okay_ 🤩🤩

_well bye heejin!!_

**heej**

_bye hyunjin!!_

heejin flipped to lay on her side, smiling at her phone.

“i’m taking it went well?” yerim asked.

“yea. it went really well.” heejin smiled, hugging her cooky plushie.

“i’m glad. hyunjin’s really cool. and you’re really cool,” yerim laughed. “i think you two would be cute together.

now enough of that, what are you gonna wear for your birthday?”

—

heejin was putting the finishing touches on the decorations, impatiently waiting for her brother to arrive with his boyfriend with the food. she felt a vibration from her pocket and fished out her phone.

**hyunie**

_hey me hye and soo are on our way_

**heej**

_cool cool_

_can’t wait to see you!!_

“where the fuck are they?” heejin curse to herself.

“we’re right here, stupid.” jungkook said from behind her, ruffling her hair.

“what took you so long?”

“relax, we had to pick up haseul and chaewon.” he pointed to the two girls behind him.

“oh my god hey!” heejin smiled, hugging the two girls. “i thought you said you were working?”

“we own the cafe, i think we can close it for the day.” seokjin said walking into the apartment witha stack of boxes in his arms. heejin walked up to him and took half of the stack, putting it on the kitchen counter table. seokjin put his stack down and hugged heejin.

“happy birthday! you’re finally 20 years old!” he laughed.

gowon walked up to heejin, giving the present that was in her right hand to heejin.

“happy birthday, hag.” chaewon smiled.

“i’m only a month older then you.” heejin rolled her eyes, smiling.

“happy birthday, my little bunny,” haseul smiled, hugging her. “my gift to you is all these treats by the way.”

“here’s my gift,” jungkook handed her a big bag. “happy birthday heejin.” he smiled.

“thank you, all of you.” heejin smiled. “okay so the other guests are getting here in like 15, so can you guys help set up the food?”

“i’ll go get yerim. what is she even doing?” chaewon said, putting her purse down on a chair. as she said that, yerim came out of her room, with a witch hat on.

“i have been summoned.” she giggled, giving heejin a devil horn headband.

“haha, you have to help too,” seokjin said, opening a the box of treats. “cute people have to help out.”

“and who said i wasn’t gonna help?” yerim gasped.

“quit slandering her name.” heejin laughed. they all opened the boxes and placed them on platters. they unpacked the ssam wraps, the rice, the bbq pork belly, the kimchi, the fry chicken, and pastries.

jungkook pulls out the soju out of his backpack. “yerim can finally drink!”

“i could’ve drank, nothing was stoping me.”

“the law was stopping you, yer.”haseul laughed.

“we’ve been over this, I’m above the law,” yerim laughed, eating a mini cupcake. they finished setting up the food table, and placed all the gifts on the round table. yerim put multiple board and card games on the table that the couch and chairs surround, and plops don on the couch. the rest follow— heejin, seokjin and chaewon on the couch, jungkook on the loveseat and haseul on the recliner. they all sighed at the same time, but were cut off by a knock on the door.

“that must be the girls,”heejin smiled, standing up. “i’ll get it. maybe you should take off the hat, hyunjin might find it offensive.” heejin joked, and walked to the door.

“who’s hyunjin and why would she find offensive?” jungkook asked yerim.

“its an inside joke.” yerim smiled. heejin opened the door, and froze when she saw hyunjin.

“h-hi.” heejin breathed.

“hi.” hyunjin smiled. hyejoo looked between the two and rolled her eyes.

“they’re verus animae vinculum,” she explained to sooyoung. “this is heejin. heejin, sooyoung.” she smiled. she handed her a gift-wrapped box.

“hi, i’m sooyoung.” she smiled, looking in between hyunjin and heejin.

heejin forgot about how much hyunjin effects her. she has to admit, she misses the way her chest tightened when she looked at hyunjin. she really wants to kiss her. so bad.

“okay, its time to break away, i think some man keeps staring at us.” hyejoo said, pushing her a little bit. that seemed to wake up her up, as she shook her head a bit, and invited them in. she lead them to the living room to where everyone is.

“guys, this is hyejoo, sooyoung and hyunjin,” she introduced. “guys, this is my brother jungkook, his boyfriend seokjin, and my friends chaewon and-“

“haseul,” sooyoung breathed out. “ i didn’t know you knew heejin.”

“neither did i!” she smiled. the group looked between sooyoung and haseul, waiting for a explanation.  
  
“she’s a regular at the cafe, especially when haseul is working the cashier.” chaewon explained.

“ahhh. well guys, come and sit.” heejin smiled. they all sat on the couch on the opposite side of the other couch. heejin tried to ignore the goosebumps she felt when hyunjin bumped knees with her.

“i hope this doesn’t sound rude, but, how do you guys know each other?” seokjin asked.

“oh sorry guys!” yerim smiled. she got up and sat on yerim’s lap. “this is my girlfriend, hyejoo, and her band mates.” she kissed her cheek and snuggled closer to her. hyunjin’s surprised— she always thought that hyejoo would be someone who didn’t like pda, but hyejoo has been surprising since she started dating yerim, so at this point she should learn not to be surprised.

“oh cool!” jungkook said. “i love your demonias, where did you get them?”

“i got them from pleasers,” hyunjin smiled, answering for hyejoo.“i got them last year on her birthday.”

“seokjin,” jungkook pouted, grabbing his arm. “you should buy me a pair.”

“oh yea?” he asked, cupping his face in his hands. “you’d look pretty with them on.”

“ugh, do you have to be gross on my birthday?” heejin faked gagged.

“you’re just jealous because you don’t have a girlfriend.” jungkook teased, sticking her tongue out.

“yet!” yerim giggled before she could stop herself. she realized what she said and was going to back track, but the chaos already started.

“what what?” jungkook yelled. “who? why didn’t you invite them?”

“it’s nothing to worry about.” heejin said.

“how are you still so cranky huh? they haven’t made a move yet?” jungkook teased.

“do you want them to make a move?” hyunjin asked suddenly, causing everyone to stare at her.

heejins heart leaped out of her chest as she said that. she’ll never get tired of the feeling hyunjin gives her.

“yes, i do.” she smiled.

—

the party turns out to be a success. after getting to know each other more, the group started playing board and card games. they finished playing mafia, jenga, uno, truth or drink and cards against humanity.

heejin walked to the kitchen for a drink, while everyone was laughing and getting along. turns out that sooyoung has a big crush on haseul and it’s pretty obvious. for everyone except haseul that is. heejin thinks that she’ll ask hyunjin for her number so she can give her tips on how to woo haseul. it’s about time that haseul got a girlfriend.

as she pouring herself some soda into her cup, she felt goosebumps all around her. she turned to see hyunjin behind her, smiling.

“hey birthday girl.” she smiled. heejin put her drink down and walked up to her.

“hey.” she smiled back.

“so, i was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me? this friday?” hyunjin asked, stepping closer to her.

“that sounds great. i can’t wait.” heejin smiled.

“just so you know, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. i know the whole ‘verus animae vinculum’ is a lot to process but it doesn’t mean we have to be romantically involved.” hyunjin explained, looking down at her feet.

“it’s okay hyunjin, really,” heejin giggled. “i want to be romantically involved.” she smiled.

“oh okay.” hyunjin smiled. heejin kissed her cheek before grabbing her hand and her drink.

“we should go back now, hyejoo and my brother will get suspicious.”

—

it was the day of the date, and heejin didn’t know what to wear. hyunjin refused to tell her the location of the date, so she has no idea how to dress appropriately. yerim recommended the white lace dress she gifted her for her birthday, but she thinks it’s just so she can see how good

of a present she got her. she decides to wear it anyways, getting it out of the gift box it was still in. it was a long sleeve minidress, that heejin wouldn’t usually wear— but yerim has been wanted her to wear more feminine clothing,

and it’s fine as long as it for a date. she put on her white converse to make the outfit more casual and her style, and grabbed her oversized jean jacket in case she gets cold.

heejin put on a white thick headband on her head, and fixed her hair so it lays in the front of her body. she got out her pink lipgloss and put a bit of it. she wasn’t one to put on any makeup—

just a bit of lipgloss, maybe concealer, and a bit of mascara. as she was curling her lashes, she got a text from hyunjin.

**hyunie**

_i’m outside!_

**heej**

_i’ll be out in a sec!!_

**hyunie**

_take your time!_

she put on a bit of mascara, grabbed her fluffy cinnamoroll crossbody bag, her phone and went out her room. she yelled out goodbye to yerim and left the apartment, seeing hyunjin waiting outside of her.

hyunjin was wearing oversized black jeans with one pant leg having white uneven and melting smiley faces. she wore a black cotton bralette and a crop leather jacket over it. her hair was put in two pigtails with baby hairs framing her face in the front. she had thick eyeliner and a nude lip instead of her usual bright or dark lip.

“wow,” heejin breathed out.” you look amazing. like just... wow.” she couldn’t form the words as her chest started to tighten and her heart beating erratically.

“me? what about you?” hyunjin giggled. “you look gorgeous. absolutely amazing.” they stared at each other for a minute, getting lost in each others eyes. heejin broke out of the trance as soon as she realized what was happening.

“okay,” heejin looked down to her shoes, blushing. “we should get going.”

“yea,” hyunjin blushed. she reached out of heejin’s hand, waiting for her to take it. heejin stared at her hand for a minute before taking her hand. electricity coursed through her body, making her shiver.

“t-that ‘verus animae vinculum’ isn’t a joke, huh?” heejin giggled.

“yea,” hyunjin smiled. “ so for our date, it’s pretty close by, so we’re gonna walk. oh and before we get there, you have to close your eyes.”

“that’s not fair.” heejin pouted.  
  
“don’t look at me like that,” hyunjin blushed. “ i almost told you, oh my god.”

“so i should keep trying to get it out of you huh?” heejin smirked.

“you’re gonna be the death of me.” hyunjin smiled. they walked a bit more before hyunjin announced that they were almost there, and covered heejin’s eyes. they walked about one block before heejin complained that she wanted to be able to see again. hyunjin removed her hands from heejin’s eyes, and put her hands up in defense.

“we’re already here.” she smiled. heejin looked up to see a white sign that said,

‘jinsoul’s puppy cafe’

“its a dog cafe?’ heejin gasped.

“yup,” hyunjin smiled. “you seemed like a dog person. the owner is a friend of mine. i asked her to close down the shop for our date.” hyunjin lead the way, opening the door for her.

immediately, a golden labrador retriever runs to both girls, jumping up on top of heejin. heejin crouched down to pet the dog, while the dog tried to lick her.

“hwan, calm down,” hyunjin laughed, petting her too. “i think she likes you.”

“well, she’s a really good judge of character.” heejin looked up to see a girl with black hair with blue streaks in it. she’s dressed in a white t-shirt, an oversized dark blue wool vest with big light blue jeans to match.

“heejin, this is the shop owner, jinsoul. jinsoul, this my date of this evening, heejin.” hyunjin introduced, still crouched down, petting hwan.

“ah, so this is the famous heejin,” jinsoul smiled. “nice to meet you.”

“you too,” heejin smiled. “thank you for letting us have this date.”

“oh its no problem! anything for hyunjin,” jinsoul answered. she started to gather her things, and put it in her tote bag. “ i can’t wait to get to know you more, but i’ll let you lovebirds have you date. have fun with the dogs. i’ll be back in two hours.” she smiled, and went out the back.

“okay, we should take a seat, jinsoul already set it up.” hyunjin said, pulling heejin up on her feet. heejin couldn’t help but hug her as she got up, surprising hyunjin.

“thank you for this. no one has ever done something like this for me before.” heejin blushed.

“you deserve so much more,” hyunjin smiled, breaking away from the hug. “it was nothing, jinsoul owes me a couple of favors.” she pulled heejin to the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit.

“and who says chivalry is dead?” heejin joked. hyunjin giggled, sitting in her chair. heejin glanced at the treats on the table— there was a latte with a dog paw design in it, a hot, black coffee, along with a chocolate cake with a pastel yellow frosting, and a vanilla cake with white and pink frosting along with strawberries on top.

“this is so cute,” heejin gushed. “you don’t mind me taking a picture of it would you?” hyunjin laughed and nodded, telling heejin it was okay. she pulled out her phone and proceeded to snap pictures of the dishes in front of them. as she was finishing up he round of photos, one of the poodles jumped on her lap, causing her to giggle. she turned her camera around and takes a couple of selcas with the dog. she looks up from her photo shoot just in time to see the fond look in hyunjin’s face, which makes her blush. she put her phone down and the dog back on the floor.

“sorry, got carried away.”

“it’s okay. it’s cute.” hyunjin smiled, and went to take a sip of her coffee. heejin blushed again, and went to take a sip from her dog latte.

“so, what are topics that people talk about on dates?” hyunjin asked after eating a spoonful of cake. “this is the first time im doing this.

“you’ve never been on a date before?” heejin asked. hyunjin shook her head, taking another spoonful.

“but how? you’re so pretty?” heejin was shocked. sure, hyunjin’s style isn’t for everyone, but she has to be one of the prettiest girls she’s ever seen before. if not, _the_ prettiest girl she’s ever seen.

“well, i didn’t look the this in school, but i still had the scary energy i guess? maybe it’s the vampire in me— i don’t know. people always said i was just too intimidated.”

“that’s so.... wrong,” heejin said, taking a spoonful of her cake. “like i got a bit of it but that was more because of the ‘verus animae vinculum’ than you being intimidating.”

“i’m glad you think that. i’m glad my first date is with you.” she smiled.

they continued to talk about anything and everything. at some point they fought with their forks over the last piece of the vanilla cake. hyunjin let her win because the cake was really for her, she just couldn’t let her get it without a fight. they took a couple of pictures together, with and without the dogs. at one point heejin threatened to take a dog home with her, but hyunjin said that if she really wanted a dog she could adopt one from jinsoul. heejin learned that all the dogs are rescues except for hwan, which is jinsoul’s dog. jinsoul set it up that people who wanted a dog could adopt one from her in the course of a month. let’s just say, heejin is thinking of taking home the toy poodle and french bulldog.

heejin learned more about hyunjin’s relationships with sooyoung and hyejoo. hyunjin’s mom took in sooyoung when she was a tiny pup— about 5 years old— and that they also found poor little hyejoo with her crazy father and had to rescue her. the result of it was hyunjin being turned, but she’s said that she doesn’t regret saving hyejoo. ever since then, they’ve been inseparable——they’re basically sisters. hyunjin also has another adopted sibling— a boy named yoongi that her mom adopted after his mom passed away. hyunjin believed that her mom and yoongi’s mom had something going on before she sadly passed, but she loves having yoongi around.

heejin tells hyunjin that she lived with both parents and her brother jungkook for most of her life before she moved out with yerim when she turned 18. she had a normal life, except for being shunned by the rest of her family for being gay— along with her brother. hyunjin learned that she hasn’t talked to anyone in her extended family since she was 16. she chopped of all her hair once to look like chaeyoung from twice, and her family made a joke once about her being a boy and her stealing one of their girlfriends and she joked that she totally could— accidentally outing herself in the process.

“ah,” hyunjin said, looking at her phone. “it’s five o’ clock,” she grabbed her bag and smiled at heejin. “would you like to take a walk in the park with me?”

“i’d love to.” heejin smiled back. she grabbed her bag, and started petting some of the dogs as a form of goodbye. hyunjin told her that jinsoul should be back at any minute, and that they just needed to lock the front door.

they walk out, hand in hand, and walk towards the park— which was only about a 5 minute walk from the cafe. they had a comfortable silence engulf them, just taking in the scenery. the sun was starting to set, painting the sky a lovely orange with splashes of pink and blue. as the got to the park, they made there way to the playground. it was empty, so hyunjin lead them over to it and sat on one of the swings.

“i haven’t been here in years.” heejin smiled, sitting down on the swing next to her. their hands still intertwined, the swung slowly on the swings, smiling up at each other.

“i go here to clear my head sometimes,” hyunjin smiled. “and you know, play around.” she chuckled.

“i had a really fun time. i have no idea how i’m supposed to top this date.” heejin laughed.

“every date after this one will top it.”

they started to talk about their interests as the sun went down. heejin told hyunjin that she wanted to be a singer and that she makes songs with her brother in hopes of being the next akmu. hyunjin told her that obviously, she also wanted to be a singer. she’s also a really talented dancer.

as they were going to get out of the park and go get ice cream, hyunjin got a call from her cell phone.

“it’s sooyoung.” she said. heejin nodded, motioning her to get the phone. as soon as she picked up, heejin could hear a loud crowd, with sooyoung’s voice clearly talking over them.

“unnie what?….. I’m on a date…. why is it so last minute? …. holy shit, really? at fruity bomb?… I’ll ask her,” hyunjin broke away from the phone, placing her hand over the mic. “hey, unnie just told me that we got a last minute gig at fruity bomb. do you want to take a detour on the date?”

heejin knows fruity bomb. it was the first gay bar she went to with jungkook and seokjin. her brother and his boyfriend are regulars, and have a few friends who work at the bar. it was fun, and surprisingly not just full of gay men, but gay women too. it was also where she first got hit on by a lesbian. it was the place she realized she _was_ a lesbian.

“are you kidding me? see you all hot while performing would be a perfect ending to this date.” heejin smiled.

hyunjin chuckled, mumbling the word cute before putting the phone back towards her lips. “you’re lucky heejin’s nice. we’ll be there in about 10 minutes.” she hung up and put her phone back into her pocket. she got up, heejin following her up and stared at heejin.

“what?” heejin blushed.

“could i hug you? i really want to hug you.” hyunjin pouted. heejin smiled and embraced her, hyunjin quickly returning the hug. they stayed there for a while before hyunjin broke away and took in heejins hand.

“would you want to fly in?” hyunjin asked, scratching the back of her neck.

“what?”

“it’s um,” hyunjin blushed. “it’d be faster if i flew us over instead of taking a cab.”

“you can fly?” heejin gasped.

“yea,” as soon as she said it, bat wings opened up on her back. heejin ran to her back to get a closer look. she gently caressed the right wing, it twitching at her touch.

“so what do you say?”

“oh my god, fuck yea!”

-

heejin can get used to her new life with the supernatural. flying up in the sky, in the arms of hyunjin is amazing. she loves the breeze on her face, and loved looking at hyunjin as she flies them to the bar. she finally slowed down as the got closer, deciding to land in an empty alley. hyunjin first made sure that she was all the way grounded before slowly placing the arm with heejin’s legs down, as to let her down gently.

“can’t you be seen in the sky?” heejin asked as hyunjin retracted the wings.

“no, i cast a spell that makes us invisible to mortals.” hyunjin explained. as hyunjin tried to fix her hair by running her fingers through it, heejin planted a light kiss on her cheek.

“okay, let’s go in!” heejin skipped out of the alley before hyunjin could process what just happened. hyunjin soon followed her with a pout and a red face.

“that’s evil.” hyunjin grumbled when she caught up with heejin. they walked towards the front, hyunjin about to call one of the girls before heejin leaded the way, walking up to the bouncer.

“ah, ms. Jeon, a pleasure.” the bouncer bowed his head, opening the velvet rope for them. hyunjin gaped at her as heejin walked through the club.

“one of jungkook and seokjin friends works here, so i’m a regular.” she shrugged. hyunjin smiled and walked past the velvet ropes too, taking heejin’s hand in hers.

“lead the way.” she smirked. heejin blushed and led them to the backstage area after a couple of jungkook and seokjin’s friends called out to her and asked ‘whos the chick?’. they make inside the backstage area, heejin asking an employee where the band of the night was.

“we’re right here.” yerim smiled, popping her head out of the door in front of them. heejin chucked at her and walked in the room with hyunjin. they walked in to sooyoung doing hyejoo’s makeup. across the room was someone on the computer, with faint beats playing out.

“hey.” hyejoo said, eyes closed, not moving as sooyoung kept doing her makeup.

“hey.” the man said, not looking up from the computer.

“hey,” hyunjin waved. “heejin, this is yoongi, yoongi this is my date, heejin.” heejin blushed at the word date.

“oh yea, the ‘verus animae vinculum’,” yoongi said, looking up from the computer. he got up to fully introduce himself, walking over to heejin. “how are you handling the supernatural stuff?”

“pretty good actually. i had a freak out two weeks ago because i walked in on hyejoo feeding from yerim, but i’m good now,” she smiled. “are you supernatural too?”

“yoongi oppa is a shape shifter.” hyunjin smiled, answering for him. to prove her right, yoongi shapeshifted to look like heejin. the only thing that was different was his eyes, that were glowing red, and his outfit.

“woah. that’s so cool.” heejin gasped. he shifted back and smiled.

“i’m gonna go back to making the set list— next time don’t accept last minute gigs.” yoongi said, walking back to the laptop.

hyunjin sat down on the chair next to hyejoo, and opened one of the pouches of makeup. heejin sat down next to yerim on the couch, yerim pulling her close to her.

“so,” yerim whispered in heejin’s ear. heejin tried to swat her away from her ear, but yerim just ended up closer. “stop— so, how was the date?”

“it was great. it’s still going great,” she smiled, glancing at hyunjin. she’s quickly putting purple eyeshadow on her under eyes to give a dead look. heejin chuckled to herself, thinking about how hyunjin technically is dead. oh, that’s a thought she’d like to not think about right now.

“she took me to a dog cafe, and then the park. then we ended up here.”

“oh my god that sounds so cute,” yerim gushed. “i’m jealous, i want to have a show after a date.” she pouted.

“you told me not to make date plans on the same date of a performance because you don’t want to ‘let me go’.” hyejoo explained, eyes still closed. heejin snickered as yerim whined protests, telling hyejoo that she didn’t have to announce that.

heejin stood up and walked up to hyunjin, hugging her from behind as she continues her makeup.

“what’s wrong bunny?” hyunjin asked, the pet name slipping from her tongue before she could think about it. it didn’t seem like heejin minded, she just buried herself deeper into her neck.

“nothing, just needed to recharge,” she sighed. “i can help with your makeup if you want.”

“no need,” hyunjin smiled, finishing off with a black lip. “i’m done. going for simplistic.” she said. she looked up to heejin, and placed a kiss on her cheek, leaving a black lip stick stan on her cheek. before heejin could react, sooyoung started to push her and yerim out.

“you guys should go out and get yourselves some good spots. we’re about to go on.” sooyoung smiled. before heejin could protest, yerim was already dragging her out of the room and backstage area.

“now that we’re alone... have you guys kissed yet?” yerim asked, linking their arms together.

“no, just the cheek.” heejin blushed.

“oh, unnie is so proper,” she giggled. “i’m surprised she hasn’t bitten you yet— you look so pretty today.”

“biting me?” heejin gasped. “why would she bite me on the first date? i don’t even know if i want to be bitten.” she knew that hyunjin bitting her wouldn’t turn her into a vampire, but it’s still something that makes her nervous.

“girl, getting bitten feels so good,” yerim gushed as they finally got to the front of the stage. “i don’t know what is up with vampire venom, but it feels like getting high with just a lot of endorphins. best part, no crash! i don’t know how else to describe it but, yea it’s awesome.”

as heejin was gonna ask about it more, like light dimmed, the fog from the machine rolling in. in the blink of an eye, the girls popped up on the stage, hyunjin striking the first chords of the song. it’s a different song than what heejin heard in Dusk.

Hyunjin starts singing, this time in english— heejin didn’t even know that she knew english. heejin felt the same sensation that she felt the first time she placed her eyes on hyunjin. her heart beating erratically, her throat dried, the chest tightening and the shortness of breath. _breathe. in, out. in, out._

she still can’t believe hyunjin has this affect on her. she hopes she still has that affect on her.

she really wants her to bite her now. god, does she really want to her to bite her.

—

“so, what did you think of tonight’s performance?” hyunjin smiled, walking heejin home. they flew until about 3 blocks away from heejin’s apartment— wanting to give it the real date feel.

“it was amazing. yet again managed to take my breath away.” heejin smiled.

“good, i was so nervous.” hyunjin admitted.

“what? why?”

“because i knew you were in the crowd. the first time, i just tried to ignore it the best i could. but this time… i don’t know, it was like knowing that you liked me, and me wanting to impress you. it sounds dumb now though.” hyunjin blushed.

heejin really wants her to kiss her. she really wants her to bite her too. so many strange feelings.

“here we are. the Jeon residence.” hyunjin smiled.

“wait i didn’t even realize we were so close— lets fly two blocks east and walk back here.” heejin pouted.

“you’re so cute,” hyunjin smiled, looking down on her lips. “can i kiss you?”

heejin nodded, wrapping her arms around hyunjin’s neck. hyunjin leaned in, and captured their lips in a kiss. heejin gasped into it, kissing back quickly after. it ended as quickly as it came, hyunjin pulling away and smiling at her.

heejin slowly opened her eyes, smiling at hyunjin.

“i should go,” hyunjin smiled. “you’ll call me? or text me?” heejin nodded, biting her lips. hyunjin waved, waiting for heejin to go inside. heejin unlocked the door with the code and waved goodbye, walking inside. as soon as she closed the door, she sighed happily before pulling her phone out.

**heej**

_is it too early to text back?_

**kitty**

_omg what took you so long??_

heejin smiled at her phone, walking to her room. as soon as she got to her room, she fell onto her bed, back first. she grabbed the first plushie she could grab— this one moon one that seokjin got her— and squeezed it.

she ended up forgetting to bring up drinking her blood, but that can be for another time.

—

heejin put on a santa hat as jungkook threw it at her, keeping it away from seokjin. she laughed and ran away from him as he chased her.

“yah, heejin come back here!” seokjin yelled. heejin kept running, looking behind her to see if he was close enough before she ran into someone. they bumped hard but before she could fall to the ground, the person she bumped into pulled her close to them by her waist. she looked up, and smiled, black lips smiling back at her.

“hi kitty,” heejin smiled, giving her a little kiss on the lips.

“hi bunny.” she smiled. yerim wanted everyone to come in pajamas, so hyunjin is wearing a very oversized band shirt from america, and black pj shorts.

seokjin snatched the santa hat from heejin’s hand while she was distracted, laughing out.

“i can’t believe you let your guard down Jeon Heejin.” he laughed. he didn’t celebrate for long— not before someone else snatched the hat from him. he turned around to complain to whoever took his hat, but stopped when he saw the splitting image of himself. the clone put on the hat and winked at him, making him flinch.

“i invited yoongi oppa too. i hope that’s okay.” hyunjin giggled as seokjin and jungkook stood frozen, looking at the shape shifter.

“what the actual fuck,” jungkook said. yoongi changed back into himself, scaring seokjin and jungkook even more.

“you learned that hyunjin and hyejoo are vampires and that sooyoung is a werewolf last week, why are you so freaked out?” chaewon asked the couch. “nice to meet you yoongi-ssi.”

“just yoongi is fine. or you can call me oppa, either fine,” he shrugged. he sat down next chaewon as the two were still recovering from what occurred. haseul introduced herself as well from her spot next to sooyoung, offering him one of their gingerbread cookies. “i like this group.” he smiled.

“im so sorry that i’m still having trouble getting used to supernatural stuff after only a week— sue me,” seokjin complained, snatching the santa hat from yoongi. “hello yoongi.”

“it took me like two days.” heejin shrugged.

“it took me like two minutes.” yerim smiled from her spot on hyejoo’s lap.

“okay, thats because you guys are versus anime-“

“verus animae vinculum.” hyunjin corrected.

“that. and you,” he pointed to yerim. “because you are just… you’re yerim.”

“thats fair.” yerim shrugged.

seokjin pouted, heart still hammering in his chest. he made grabby hands at jungkook after sitting down on the couch across from everyone. he sat down next to him, still looking at yoongi.

“can you turn into anything?” jungkook asked, eyes twinkling is curiosity.

to prove it, yoongi shapeshifted into a black cat. both seokjin and jungkook jumped in their seat, while chaewon scratched behind his ear, and haseul petted his back.

“at least yoongi integrated into the group easily.” yerim giggled. he turned back, with a lazy smile on his lips.

“now if seokjin and jungkook are done reacting,” sooyoung said, gaining protests from the two. “how about we start the holiday festivities?”

“oh yes!” haseul smiled. “we’re gonna have a gingerbread house contest— whoever has the best gingerbread house wins free treats at the cafe for a month—“

“i didn’t approve of that.” seokjin protested.

“too bad you aren’t the sole owner.” chaewon smirked. “two to one— we win.”

“anyways,” haseul said. “ we work in pairs and vote for who has the best one— you can’t vote for yourself.”

“yoongi, since we’re the only ones who aren’t apart of a couple, how about we work together?” chaewon asked. yoongi agreed as she grabbed his arm.

“wait but sooyoung and haseul aren’t a couple?” jungkook said. everyone looked at him expectingly.

“why are we the last ones to know shit?” seokjin asked.

—

the winners of the contest were chaewon and yoongi. instead of going through the traditional route, they decided to add hearts details, and used a different pipping tip for the roof to add some texture.

seokjin complained about a recount but it was unanimous— everyone except two people voted for yoongi and chaewon.

after everyone left, hyunjin and hyejoo stayed over to help clean up. well, hyunjin stayed to clean up, hyejoo stayed so she can sneak her and yerim in her room.

heejin and hyunjin don’t mind though. it was mostly yerim who decorated, so they’ll let it slide this time.

heejin started picking up the empty cans of soda and beer to put in the trash bag until it floated it out her hands. she turned to look behind her, hyunjin smiling at her.

“i love your witch powers,” heejin sighed happily. she stood up and walked to hyunjin, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“is that all you love about me?” hyunjin raised an eyebrow.

“god you’re such a baby— i’m not gonna be the one to say the L word first.” she said, cupping hyunjin’s face in her hands.

“the L word? what are we, high schooler?” hyunjin snorted.

“okay, so say it,” heejin shrugged.

“well since it’s a competition, now i can’t say it.” hyunjin laughed. heejin fake gasped, and pushed her away.

“meanie.” heejin pouted. hyunjin gave her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her purse from the table.

“i’m gonna go— it’s getting late.” hyunjin smiled.

“wait no,” heejin grabbed hyunjin’s hand. “stay the night.”

“i can’t,” hyunjin pouted. “i have to.... um... feed.” she said, not looking at heejin.

“oh, that’s it?” heejin asked. “you can just feed from me?”

hyunjin looked at heejin with wide eyes, mouth opening in shock.

“baby, you might want to close your mouth— you’ll catch flies.” heejin giggled.

“y-you want me to feed from you?” she gasped.

“yea,” she smiled. “unless you aren’t comfortable with it.”

“aren’t you scared?”

“not really. yerim went into very descriptive details on how it feels.” she shrugged.

“okay, um.... i guess we should go to your room?” heejin smiled up at hyunjin, who looked down at her feet. she got up and grabbed hyunjin’s hand, taking her to her room. when the got there, hyunjin grabbed heejins wrists and pushed her on top of the bed, her on top of her, her legs over hers.

“are you sure you want to do this?” hyunjin asked. heejin can see her eyes turning pitch black, and her fangs poking out.

“yes,” heejin cupped her cheeks with her hands, staring lovingly at her. “ i’m positive.” hyunjin smiled down at her. she flipped them, so heejin was on top of her, on her lap.

“it’d be easier if you were on top of me, so you don’t feel closed in and suffocated.” hyunjin explained, pushing heejins hair behind her ears. heejin smiled and kissed her cheek, then pulled her hair all to her left side.

“do i just..?” heejin turned her head to expose the right side of her neck. hyunjin gulped as the hunger started to consume her. she inched closer to heejin’s neck, heejin closing her eyes.

“i’m gonna count to three, okay?” hyunjin whispered. heejin nodded, eyes still closed. hyunjin left a kiss on the spot she planned to bite. “one... two... three.” hyunjin opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into her neck. heejin flinched in pain at the sudden breaking of her skin and her blood being drained out of her before she felt the venom enter his system. she started to smile unconsciously, already feeling the effects of the venom. she started to feel floaty— yerim was right, it feels like she’s getting high. she tightened her grip on hyunjin’s shirt, trying to bring her closer. with the other hand, she ran her hands through hyunjin’s hair.

hyunjin pulled away, licking the bite mark clean of blood, the wound closing instantly. she kissed the spot again and pulled away from her spot in heejins neck. heejin looked at her with half opened eyes, with a dopey smile.

“hey pretty, are you okay?” hyunjin asked, running her fingers through her hair. heejin nodded, her smiling growing bigger. hyunjin smiled and pulled them both down to lay on the bed. she pulled heejin closer to her, cuddling her.

“yerim says it’s the best feeling when you fall asleep after.” heejin mumbled, wrapping her arms around hyunjin’s waist.

“how does it feel?” hyunjin asked now that heejin was verbal.

“amazing. you’re not allowed to drink from anyone but me for the rest of your life.” she sighed happily. hyunjin smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

“that’s a promise.”


End file.
